duskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Event
SPOILERS AHEAD! The Cosmic Event logs are initiated on Military vessels and later found on Research or Observation Outposts. Theory ///JIL: Quoting Existential Risk Theory 'Cosmic Event' Excerpt... It's clear that given our nascent understanding of the universe, there are dangers we do not understand, like a fisherman setting out on the ocean, unaware of typhoons. These cosmic events could therefore make themselves evident at any moment. Then there are our various advancements in technology, many of which could trigger such an event before we fully understand what we've done, and it could be impossible to get that genie back in the bottle ...Excerpt Objective 1 The sequence of events simply doesn’t add up. ÎºÍõöÓ³õÝÙ°í¿ÖÐæçï¿ÑŠÓÕñàøäîûßéïÙ—Î›ïùîìÓûœúåÀïÖó÷ement from loss of contact and nothing suggests there was a disturbance in space time. Whoever wrote this report are only seeing things that they want to see. ///JIL: Linking with theory index ‘Cosmic Event'. ‘Space time’ and uncertainty suggest cosmic anomaly as cause of existential risk.   The objective truth is that readings present an element of specificity that is not often found in nature, they ÖûâŠÛâô a pattern. First loss of communication, then loss of location. õ…¤úˆêÝÑ×óáùàØÝ¯ÍÐïðòíÝ¯‘„Ø will require further military investigation. ///JIL: Military involvement highlighted; recommended course of action: 1 Acquire additional log data from Military vessels Objective 2 Is it me or is this happening way too fast and over too much space to be some form of attack? I'm not the only one thinking this right? The situational eviµce leans firmly toward some form of cosmic anomaly. Maybe a radiation storm, GRB, or soÝõôÌâÝëØÚûatural event? I'm going to send out a request to some of the conglû’çáÃÍÑ×³¬Ï„ãcted, should get replies fairly sharpish. They'll want answers and won't care who from. Easier tßÝîíŽÕ†½ëñúƒìèüh the military too. If you can start to whittle down this mountain of possible theories that would be great. Small warning though before you dive in, prepare šõÝëÑðö¡‘æòÍ some real weird shit. ///JIL: Linking with theory index 'cosmic event' due to 'cosmic anomaly', 'radiation storm' ///JIL: Recommended course of action: 1Gather additional Observation and Research outpost communications Objective 3 Well, we finally got the samples through from the affected MUTEKI vessel and guess what? They're useless. Well not useless, but inconclusive, amateurish even. It just doesn't give us enÕÍïë ç•ÍôÛÃ•ion to corroborate or develop anything usable. If á±´‚‡íôest, I smell some tampering here. ///JIL: Analysis of MUTEKI 'sample' archived. Sample identified as being over 340 days old. Comparative sample required to determine if archive has been illegally modified. It's maddening that a host of researchers at the top of their field aren't ŸÏÄæŽ©²´ ÛÑúôàðèn something this important. We need access. I want a ship, a WHOLE ship. A simple orbital scan from any research or observation outpost would do it, but wìûÑe still blocked. What ¨ûÌ¹¤ÏÛring a pirate salvage vessel? I'm half serious. ///JIL: Recommended course of action: 1Commandeer a vessel that is at least 340 days old. 2Navigate vessel to a research or observation outpost and dock 3Activate terminal on board research or observation outpost to commence scan Objective 4 BEGIN FILE] >Orbital Scanning Vessel… >Analyzing. . . COMPLETE   Results:  >: Molecular patterns normal, radiation levels within range. Viral structures consistent with standard vessel. Exterior hull shows no signs of impact and trace elements recovered are inconclusive. Molecular assemblers detected on board; part per million significantly exceeds recommended levels. FILE ///JIL: Viral particles detected are within normal parameters. Presence of molecular assemblers at stated levels unexpected. No prevailing theory. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 1 Journal The samples received from MUTEKI are interesting, a little sloppy in practice, but still noteworthy. The data suÀÑêäô· Woodward's theory that whatever happened was neŸØ÷ö instantaneous. Imagine the ship Ýü±Ãë·¾Ùßàä life, unaware, blinded by procedure; then empty, lifŒÍess, quiet and stàñßù÷ÕßŠÌ eating dinner and then nothing, Ý–ùÍèÝã clattering to the ground, no-one left ëþÕåŒÕ¼÷Î§Ä OK, might not have been THAT fast, but still. Fascinating really. The samples ü¸ð×†µˆÄüÝº us develop a timeline in conjunction with communication records, bu£¬ð¼ãèõ¸º’ê×ñœŽ˜õêß»ÑÝÁáÐ÷ to conduct higher level scans than what we have here. We need to dig deep, assess the molecular natuä‚øÏèò·Ìêï¿ôí…ü¦×ú analyse whatever trace ×Óìáô¾üèà†emain on bÙþ‡ëÛ ///JIL: Relevant to 'cosmic event' due to mention of MUTEKI sample and 'Woodward's Theory'. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 2 I think I've solved our little problem, hear me out. We use the Mesmeir allocation to pay for an independent salvager to get us an affected ship. Nothing military ¢ãìöÙÜ corporate, there must've beç¿ì÷Ø©er vessels affected. Not only does this give us data, but the closer the sample is to that of the sample our friend at MUTEKI sent us, the more reliè¯êøëÑÙèïÑìáóÕíÙÖ÷íâ¤ne if the sample was tampered with. And if tampering happened, determining HOW will probably lead ©œúàÚíî¬¨˜þýÎ± than any algorithm. Ok, what do you think? ///JIL: Relevant to 'cosmic event' due to mention of MUTEKI sample. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 3 Journal Over the past couple of hours I've been pouring over the scan data that MUTEKI sent over. Something doesn't sit right with me about their conclusion, because in my mind it's pretty clear. This is a primary example of a GRB; a brutal solar storm. The intense radiation dematerializing biological matter aboard the vessel, leav†àž²ëßâÐø‹Í•êöóterial intact but radiated. My main concern about MUTEKI's data is that radioactive levels on the outer hull were not measuøÄÌ”ÛðÑ‚Û€ÝÖûÞœ¢¬ÍÜ¿×¦ÏÎÄãÀéÞ¸ÕµÓ¶Üçé©ÎþÝŒ can be formed. If that data was there I just know that this would be solid. We could dåè‰¶òething about it. ///JIL: Relevant to 'cosmic event' due to mention of MUTEKI data. GRB reference to Gamma-Ray Burst. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Supporting 4 @Joyce_TS: I promise, I'm nÚà÷ó²çÎÒë this up. Overheard one of the Docs talking to someoíó«ôÑÌßÅý¿û±ØÓêè ê serious. Apparently we've lost contact with some ships or soØýÝÔîÙÎ» @MikeyW: Really? What happened? Nothing's been said ¹¾ÎÍõ ‡Ù¼‰ce_TS: Couldn't understand most ÷ä—¿ÝÝïê„ÜãÍ¶Ÿ†àüúçï“÷ˆû¦ç¹Ó something about everyone disappearing or something? Can't make any contact, no life signs. ùˆùˆåöÔ³Ó™¤ú×àÖßþðght it might be a storm or something. @Mi…ÑÕ¹¢ Jesus Joyce, you knž¸óä”ðÀ» aren't any storms in space, right?! Still, pretty scary shit. Maybe it’s a spooky space monster or something?! ;) @Joyce_TS: Now your just being mean. If you hear anything ãÙÔäÔÜ†®ïêÖå÷¬éôû¬ôˆãáÝÅ ///JIL: Relevant to 'cosmic event' due to mention of 'Storms' and 'lost contact'. Reference 'Spooky Space Monster' not relevant to inquiry. Submitted as supplemental: Unable to determine further course of action. Category:Objectives